utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ai to Yume to Anata to
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil |previous = Eternity Love |next = Eternity Love (off-vocal) |current track = Ai to Yume to Anata to 愛と夢とアナタと}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 愛島セシル 愛と夢とアナタと |image = |kanji name = 愛と夢とアナタと |romaji name = Ai to Yume to ANATA to |translation = Love & Dreams & You |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], who is voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version with Love-word Full Version English = If you bind the “dreams” of “people” together, they’re “fleeting” Such a thing is common. I know this, but even so Not giving up is also human nature Even in one’s grief, tomorrow will continue At some point, your words touched my heart Because even now, my mind has been restored Love is painful, maddening As this love seethes, Dreams cross over fields, over mountains With handfuls of dust, sweat, and tears, I want to wait to catch them! I wander in the space between the sky and earth As if lost, erasing the thunder Living with you, the future is like the stars Shining on that skin Overflowing with these feelings, as if like drops of the moon I’ll sing of them to one heart Love will pass through, pass through Like the rustling cherry tree Dreams will pass through, pass through No matter the trial, I will not give in Because I seek this burning love! Love is painful, maddening As this love seethes, Dreams cross over fields, over mountains With handfuls of dust, sweat, and tears, I want to wait to catch them! |-| Romaji = “hito” no “yume” da to　tsudzureba “hakanashi” sore ga yo no tsune da to　shitte mo sore demo akiramerarenu　koto mo hito no saga wagami urei　asu wo iku kokoro no kinsen he to　fureta ANATA no itsuka no kotoba imam wo nouri de　yomigaeru kara ai ga, kurushikute　kuruoshikute tagiru ai no mama de yume ga, no wo koe　yamagoete ichiaku no suna　ase to namida to de tsukami toru kara　matte ite hoshii sora to daichi no hazama de　samayou tomadoi ka no gotoki　hekireki　kakikesu ANATA to ikiru　mirai wa hoshi no you sono suhada he　terasu kara michi afuredasu negai　maru de tsuki no shizuku no you da to kokoro hitotsu de utai tsugeyou ai ga, tooryanse　tooryanse midarezakura no youni yume ga, tooryanse　tooryanse donna shiren mo　kesshite makemai to motomeru hodo ni　moeru koigokoro ai ga, kurushikute　kuru oshikute tagiru ai no mama de yume ga, no wo koe　yamagoete ichiaku no suna　ase to namida to de tsukami toru kara　ima dakishimetai |-| Kanji = 「人」の「夢」だと　綴れば“ し” それが世の だと　知ってもそれでも 諦められぬ　事も人の性 わが身憂い　明日を行く 心の琴線へと　触れたアナタの かの言葉 いまも脳裏で　 るから 愛が、くるしくて　くるおしくて る愛のままで 夢が、野を越え　山越えて 一握の砂　汗と涙とで 掴み取るから　待っていてほしい 空と大地の狭間で　彷徨う 戸惑いかの如き　 　掻き消す アナタと生きる　未来は星のよう その素肌へ　照らすから 満ち溢れだす願い　まるで月の雫のようだと 心ひとつで い告げよう 愛が、通りゃんせ　通りゃんせ 乱れ のように 夢が、通りゃんせ　通りゃんせ どんな試練も　決して負けまいと 求めるほどに　燃える恋心 愛が、くるしくて　くるおしくて る愛のままで 夢が、野を越え　山越えて 一握の砂　汗と涙とで 掴み取るから　いま抱きしめたい Videos |track name = Ai to Yume to Anata to |file link = }} |track name = Ai to Yume to Anata to (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut.BROCCOLI (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A6CE2B}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)